The Raven
by Blackdeath69
Summary: what would happen if a girl from a world where no one loved her, suddenly got transported to a world where everyone does? read the story to find out. warning suicidel thoughts and actions. its a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's POV**

There are so many ways to kill your self. A knife to the heart, a bullet between the eyes... as I think of ways to kill myself, I hear a knock on the door . " come on Raven! You have to come out of your room some time!" I ignored him and started thinking of more ways. " fine! Stay in there and be creepy, no one needs you any way." he whispered the last part as he walked away. " I'm not creepy, i"m just.. different." a small tear rolled down my cheek. My step brother was right. No one likes likes me. I have no friends a school. Every one hates me. I decided that I'm going to end this. When everyone was asleep, I crept down to the kitchen and grabbed a knife I thought no one would miss. Then I went back to my room, put the knife in my bag along with a couple other things.

I've been walking for a day now. I'm in a dense forest. Slowly coming up to my favorite spot. It was a clearing surrounded by trees. Almost a perfect circle. I grab the stuff I brought and get to work. I put on the dress I brought. I also brushed out my hair. (you'll get the details later). I sat in the middle of the clearing and grabbed the knife. "Hmm, down the river or across the road?" I asked my self. I started cutting my wrists horizontally. As I ran the knife across the bottom of my wrists, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had forgotten how much cutting hurt. I laid down on the bed of dark green pine needles. As I lay on the ground, slowly bleeding out, I felt a warm sensation. It felt like laying outside in the sunlight, on a nice summer day, and you know your about to fall asleep. I felt like nothing could hurt me. Then another feeling came crashing down on me, like waves on a shore. It started at my feet, slowly moving its way up my body. It felt as if it had suddenly started raining ice cold drops of water. _It must be from blood loss _I thought to my self. Soon afterwords, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebastian's POV**

I was making tea for bocchan when I felt a tingling sensation and smelt blood. "Hmm, I shall have to investigate after I serve bocchan his tea." I thought to myself. After I made the tea, I brought it along with a slice of freshly made chocolate cake. I have learned after years of serving him, that he has a weakness for sweets, especially chocolate. I knocked on the door before entering. Ciel was doing paper work like always. " Bocchan, I have brought Earl Grey tea paired with chocolate cake. The cake has a raspberry filling and the roses on top are white chocolate. " I said while setting the tea and cake in front of him. I bowed and walked out of the room. At the door I called the servants. " I have matters to attend to, protect the young lord while I am away." I then walked to the source of the blood smell.

**Claude's POV**

I was serving alois a snack when I felt a soft tingling sensation spread through my body. After Alois dismissed me, I stepped out side and was surprised to the faint smell of blood. I decided to follow it since I had nothing else to do at the moment. I followed the smell to a forest near the Phantomhive manor. I was following the smell when I saw Sebastian walking in the same direction. "well hello Michaelis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebastian's POV**

"Well hello Michaelis" I turned to see Claude looking surprised to see me. "so you felt It too?" I asked somewhat surprised. "the tingling? Yes." he replied. " I also smelt the blood, and followed it."

**normal Pov**

without another word, the two both continued on toward the clearing. After Ciel and Alois got turned into demons by Hanna ( Yeah I know weird, just go with it.) the two had worked together to kill her. They haven't really argued since. Their masters seem to have become friends as well. As they stepped into the clearing, they both gasped at what they saw.

**Sebastian's POV **

there was a girl in the center of the clearing. She was wearing a black dress, but when the moonlight hit it, the material actually was a deep red. The few beads on the dress looked like drops of blood. The dress was ankle length, and she was barefoot. Her waist length hair was a color where you couldn't tell if it was red or black. Her skin was extremely pale. Her wrists had dozens of bleeding cuts. Sebastian ran over to her and so did Claude. " we need to bring her back to the mansion." I said urgently. Claude just nodded and picked her up. We rushed back to the Phantomhive estate. "Claude take her to one of the guest bedrooms. As Claude left, Sebastian saw Meyrin watching them. "Meyrin, I need you to get some bandages, and warm water with a rag." I then followed Claude to one of the guest bedrooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian's POV**

when meyrin came back with the bandages, we got to work. Claude and I each worked on a wrist. We cleaned them the best we could with the hot water. We made several attempts at stopping the bleeding, but to our disappointment, it wouldn't stop. We both looked to each other for agreement. There was no other way to save her from this close to death unless one of us gives her a small amount of our demon powers. The only choice was to turn her into a demon.

" I shall do it." I volunteered.

" maybe I should." Claude said with a frown on his face.

" Claude, we both know she has more of a chance to survive if I do it." I replied to Claude.

He simply nodded at me in reply. I took off the glove that hid the contract symbol. I gently grabbed her right hand, and whispered to her "**the decent into hell may be easy, but it is not a journey for all. You have been chosen as one of few that shall survive this journey. Use your gift well. It shall not be this easy for everyone.**" I then bit my finger and let a drop of blood mix with hers.

"We will have to help her learn how to be a demon when she wakes up." I mumble to myself though I knew Claude could hear me. I suddenly hear a tapping sound coming from the hallway.

"oh no." Claude groaned.


End file.
